particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Fascist Authority Party
The Fascist Authority Party, also called the the Fascist Party or plain fascists, is a political entity within the Imperial Crownlands of Greater Hulstria. The FAP follow the ideals of fascism and belief of a strong central government partnered along with pro-religious measures. Founded on October 29th, 2587 (and resurgence on April 7th, 2641) the Fascist Authority Party has emerged has a leading political party in the nation garnering on average over 38 million votes each election year. Having offices in every major city in Greater Hulstria, the FAP has grown from small party meetings in basements to having massive Crownland wide political rallies. The FAP has its own news page in the national newspaper "the Greater Hulstrian Chronincle" and updates it frequently. The political party took itself into a year long absence from national happenings in year 2664 after former chairman Conrad Falk put the FAP into isolation, citing "re-thinking of tactics and general time off". The isolation lead to a full-coup of the party with the sons of Spenzer Roderick taking over, and bringing it back to the Hulstrian spotlight in 2666. The move to isolation was paned by many and considered a complete disaster. The Fascist Authority Party held the title of the majority party in Greater Hulstria for over 20 years starting in 2644 and ending in 2664. In the elections of 2667 the FAP gained over 151 seats and for the first time in party history won the highest vote in the Crownland of Hilgar. The current chairman is Spenzer Roderick Jr (2666-'') Foundation & Early Ewald Years The Fascist Authority Party was founded on October 29th, 2587 by Albrecht Ewald and quickly established a hold on Hulstrian politics. Ewald believed that the nation should be governed by a strong government and strong military that would eventually create a safe, law-obident society (which continues on today). He wanted Hulstria to be a leading nation in religious matters and often proposed laws in favor of religious groups or policies. With this idealism exibited by Albrecht, voters flocked to the party, and ushered the Fascist Authority Party to over 121 Imperial Diet seats in its few years of existance. Albrecht's policies would continue in the partys resurgence (see below) and the modern FAP politicians today cite Ewald as a big influence on their own politics. Albrecht Ewald proposed over 30 proposals in the partys first 10 years which caught the eye of the Progressive Liberal Party and their chairman, Oldebarneveldt. The PLP were one of the leading parties during that era in Hulstrian history. A political alliance was quickly formed between the two and both pushed for greater powers to the central government. The alliance reached its peak when in the "Cabinet Proposal of April 2594" passed within the Diet giving the two parties a majority hold on the national cabinet along with several other active parties during that day. Included in that cabinet were also the pro-small government advocates and opposition parties to the alliance, Ewald included them despite their stance against them. The move gained high praise for bringing unity to the cabinet, something that was lacking when Ewald first entered. The Fascist and Progressive Liberal chairmans were close in legislative workings but often disargeed on issues like religious matters. Ewald believed in a pro-religious state where religion was apart of everyday activites while the PLP chairman, Oldebarneveldt, liked a more quiet religious scene leaning more towards secular ideals. Nonetheless the parties were dominating in Hulstrian politics during the era and compromised with eachother on various issues (ex:religion). During the Fascist Authority Partys first 13 years were marked by the persistance of Albrecht Ewald in central government, pro-military, and government economic regulation efficency policies. Other notable events were the several clashes between the Fascists and pro-small government paries in the Imperial Diet, many say it was not uncommon to see fierce debates in the legislative on a daily basis. By the year 2600 the majority of those parties imploded and the political dominance by the PLP/FAP alliance continued. In the election of 2600 the Fascist Authority Party become the majority party along with the PLP finally locking in power. The big victory was cut short months after. Implosion Right after the elections of 2600, party chairman Albrecht Ewald died suddenly of unknown causes in his home in Budenlar at the age of 59. Leading the party with such charisma and drive, political party officials were scrambling to find a replacement. Some suggested during that time Vice-Chairman Richard Palmer should've become the next chairman without question but unchecked reports that he had a hidden leftist past caused many party members to cast doubt and not come to a decision. Instead of moving towards unity, many within were fighting for power, and in the end result the Fascist Authority Party's implosion. Records today show that he in fact never had any sort of involvment in leftist movements and if enough time was given for him to explain himself or people looked into those reports more, the implosion may have never happened. A number of once filled Facist Authority Party offices slowly became abandoned slums and many were left out of work. Many voters felt betrayed that the party would just become another party who had their time but faded away only a few years after. Most voters put their vote in for the Progressive Liberals and when they imploded as well, they moved towards conservative, and centrist parties. Resurgence & New Leadership After over 40 years of absence from the Greater Hulstria political scene Spenzer Roderick and Allen Green (who would become the partys main leadership) led the political resurgence of the Fascist Authority Party on April 7th, 2641. With enough support garnered by the two men they set up new party offices across the nation, set up new bills in the Imperial Diet, and campaigned for the upcoming elections 2641. Their former ally however, the Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria, was not there to restart their alliance as they too imploded a decade after Ewald's death. The political party received instant opposition from the Hulstrian Nationalist Party leadership and other liberal parties, although it didn't stop the Fascist Authority from gaining over 123 Imperial Diet seat gain in the 2641 elections. Spenzer Roderick was very active in first few years proposing a record amount of bills for the party and taking a more "Third was a key adviser to Roderick on economic bills ]]Way" stance on issues like the economy and social life, something that wasn't done back in the 590s with Ewald. Roderick introduced bills to give more power to the central government to ensure accountability and efficieny to the citizens. Other than main government bills, several economic articles proposed that passed in the legislative by the FAP increased Greater Hulstria's national surplus by an average of 2 billion dollars a year thanks to a low to completely cover telephone lines costs by the government, allowing the citizens more to spend and more to invest in the economy. No attempt to repeal that law has been proposed since its passing. Another Notable bill was the "Spenzer Documents", which changed the face of Hulstria's military radically. Despite the economic benefit some FAP economic bills gave, opposition was still rapid, and party officials debated in the Imperial Diet constantly defending their stances on issues, mostly with the Nationalist Party who were not quiet with their dislike of the fascists. Two political parties on the other hand, the Particate Coalition and the Hulstrian Reactionary Party, offered their hand of friendship to the FAP establishing the "Right Coalition". The coalition consited of all the far-right political parties in Greater Hulstria and lasted for more than a dozen years. It would never gain anything huge in its time but the parties were close in communication and allies in Kien affairs. The Fascist Authority Party in the April 2644 elections in Greater Hulstria were able to gain a majority hold on the nation with just 116 seats, lower than the 123 seat gain in its first election since the resurgence. The partys majority share would not be untouched for the next 20 years and the title of majority boosted efforts by officials to get more done in the Diet. The win moved the Nationalists to counter Roderick's efforts and created a biased national cabinet excluding the Right Coalition. The movement for responsible goverence was soon born. Majority Party & Movement for Responsible Governence Not too long after the victory in the elections the liberal political parties of Greater Hulstria banded together to form the "Anti-Fascist Coalition", a response to the recent surge of power the voters had given Spenzer Roderick. Citing that if the Fascist Authority ever goes untouched or "contained" the nation could see a dictatorship ruled by "extremist right-wingers" and "oppressive" government officials. The Hulstrian Nationalist Party, the de-facto coalition leader, were able to convince the liberal party chairmans that without the AFC in power people like Roderick could destroy society. Even with the fear-mongering political scientists say the fascists were able to pull off wins in national elections, the exact opposite of what its (AFC) founding purposes were. This resulted in the the Fascist Authority party winning a majority margin in every election beating out the AFC parties. Just as long the voters were putting their support behind the fascists, the AFC could not pull any big political victory other than a controlled national cabinet. This period in Hulstrian politics were marked by several clashes between the Right and Anti-Fascist coalitions with each respective party investing more time in news reports to broadcast not only to Hulstria on activity within but to the whole world. took a more active role in the party during the AFC period]] With the first few years of the Anti-Fascist Coalition in play in the cabinet, many in the FAP governing body were worried that the resurgence was for nothing, and even with the support of allies in the Right the FAP would never be able get any sort of gain. Then Vice-Chairman Allen Green suggested that they (FAP) should continue on in the Diet, convince voters that they that might've lost the battle but not the war. This caused many Dieters to propose several important laws and reforms focusing on; mixed-economy, strong military, and pro-religious matters legislation. During this period the party were persistant on police funding, more authority to the military, and passed the important "Spenzer Documents", a proposal that changed many laws that were established during the FAPs absence. In the next 10 years the Fascist Authority would see huge gains in elections and record number party seats; still resistance towards the FAP were still going strong. However some members of the Anti-Fascist Coalition voted on FAP-backed bills resulting in Imperial Diet wins. People argeed that partianship did not control the majority voting body of Greater Hulstria but it did control the national government. During the mid 2650s the Imperial Human Rights Commission was proposed by the chairman of the Nationalist Party and passed by the Diet introducing a means to target parties imposing on basic civil liberties of the citizens. All the major political parties set up representitive justices to the commission and would all choose a Chief-Justice to oversee matters. With the AFC in control of the commission they put their vote behind the partisan chief-justice. The first session was held focusing on the issue of Torture and if allowing torture under vital circumstances would be considered barking on civil rights. That law, passed by the Fascist Authority Party, was the main center piece for the commission. Paul Harrer was appointed justice for the Commission representing the FAP and he attempted to defend the stance of allowing torture but not letting it step on the rights of citizens. Nothing was accomplished as Harrer was punched with unneeded, partisan talking downs exibitied by the Nationalist party Chief Justice resulting Paul Harrer leaving the Commission with disgust. This was the start of a complete backlash to the AFC coalition leader as many within the Anti-Fascist coalition noticed that there was no need for such harassment and many came to the conclusion the AFC was not needed if their own were exbibiting such behavior that they were against in the first place. The first of the AFC, James Buchanan, came out questioning the purpose of the coalition in the first place, and considered the idea of leaving it to pursue a united political scene with Spenzer Roderick. Roderick quickly acted and set up "The Movement for Responsible Governence" in the year 2657, a movement that would put aside petty isolationist policies, and partian conflicts in the new upcoming government. A new cabinet was proposed soon after and the chairmans of the VFA, LPH, and the KHP (all part of the AFC) voted in approval to join in the new united national cabinet. It passed overwhemlingly in the year 2658, well excedding the Half+1 vote. The cabinet included of all the major political parties within the nation and withs it's clear positive reaction, it put the final nail in the coffin for the coalition that ruled Greater Hulstria for more than a dozen years. A notable new position change included the longest serving political party in the nation, the Imperial Hulstrian Party, to take over Head of Government, Foreign Affairs, and Justice. Nonetheless the political parties included in this unified cabinet still had major differences on certain issues (religion, powers of the government etc) but Roderick assured the chairmans that it was perfectly normal and it shouldn't distract the cabinet from performing their new duties. "Fight other parties on issues in the Diet, but when it comes to the governing of this cabinet we fight for the greater good" Roderick explained. As with Ewald over 64 years ago it was the Fascist party who moved towards the concept of unity to the national government and expressed great humilty in chosing the people for the jobs. In this cabinet respected military veteran and Fascist Authority Party ranking member, Constantine Horst, was appointed to lead the Ministry of Defense. The FAP, already known for its love for the military, received no opposition towards this pick. Another member, Michael Cash, was also appointed to the cabinet as the Environment & Tourism Minister. Cash was a former CEO of a large tourist corporation and lobbyist for environmental reform, he was the obvious choice for the position. After this astounding move towards unity, the elections of June 2659 came along, and the Fascist Authority Party swept the vote capturing the majority seatings (169/650) in the Imperial Diet marking another 4 years of them carrying that title, it was the largest margin of victory for the party. Also for the first time in FAP history the fascist party chairman (Spenzer Roderick) was elected to Governor-General of Greater Hulstria receiving over 64 million votes in the second round of voting just egdgeing out the Nationalist Party. This was considered a huge victory for the fascists. It was something founder Ewald was not able to do and it many say cemented Spenzer Roderick's legacy as a great chairman. Governor-General Under Spenzer Roderick's term as Governor-General Greater Hulstria's national budget saw an increase in Defense, Science, Health, and Infrastructure spending. Thanks to these in spending increases, the nations overall total economic revenue went up 6 billion dollars, and the nation's surplus increased on an average of another 2.5 billion dollars a year (''over 5 billion dollar profit each year). The mixed economy established in the nation prospered and many consider Roderick's reign as economically beneficial. There were no big international incidents that concerned Greater Hulstria during his term and it was uneventful in terms of foreign relations. Post-Roderick & Brief Isolation With Spenzer Roderick reaching well into his mid 80s, many around him (himself too) were wondering how long he would last as chairman, and Governor General. Months before the elections of 2662, Roderick declared that he would resign as chairman if he did not win re-election and would appoint someone right away to take over. Fingers were pointing to longtime Vice-Chairman Allen Green to step in as the new #1 but Green, a year after Roderick was elected Governor-General, resigned his post, and retired to his family. Christofer Maynor was appointed to fill in Green's position but was not considered a real candidate for Roderick's seat. Notable candidates were Carmen Whitfield, the "brains" behind most Fascist Authority Party economic proposals, and Conrad Falk, a key adviser on many police bills that the party were able to pass throughout the years. People close to Roderick said that he knew all along who he would chose to take over. Because of several new political parties that rose during Roderick's term at Head of State that took away a lot votes and the number of endorsements given to the Nationalist Party candidate; on June 6th, 2662, Spenzer Roderick lost re-election to the Nationalist Party. Also during the election the party saw a 33 seat drop in Diet elections but were still able to claim onto its majority hold by 11 seats. Despite the loss Roderick remained true to his word and 3 months later he named long time Internal Affairs candidate, Conrad Falk, to take over as the 3rd chairman of the Fascist Authority Party. Falk right off the bat promised that those 33 seats lost will be captured again and the party will take a more argressive stance in bill creation. He also expressed in keeping in touch with friendly parties and work towards compromise while still keeping on course with agenda. On May 25th, 2663, only a year before going into isolation, the former chairman Falk annouced that there would be a massive change in the party's current government, and introduce "fresh faces and ideas" in future measures. That would never happen in his term, no one would've expected what he would've done next. )The move towards isolation cost the party overtly many say]] A year later in June 2664, Falk secretly disbanded the Fascist Authority Party and left it at so for over a year. Citing time was needed to "rethink tactics and have a general regroup session", the party was expected to return to full political duty within the coming year in 2666. Falk claimed that the current governing leadership of the FAP would remain and the goals marked before the regroup would still be in play, instead Falk's dream for bringing back the party under his control was short-lived and in May of 2666, almost 3 years of FAP absence the sons of Spenzer Roderick (Roderick Jr and Franklin Howard) staged a full political coup within the Fascist Authority Party gaining complete power. Right away they kicked out Falk and many in the party cabinet other than a few trustees. It was called the "Roderick Brothers Coup", since the two men were brothers, and sons of Spenzer Roderick Sr, the coup was a surprise to many. This was the first time in party history where the son (or sons) of a former chairman took over leadership positions. The move towards isolation by Conrad Falk was paned and labeled as a disaster but political scientists say his legacy should not alone be writtin on that incident alone. (left) and Franklin Howard Roderick (right) emerged as the main leadership]] Spenzer Roderick Jr was soon named the new chairman of the FAP and Franklin Howard Roderick was given the position of Vice-Chairman. Christofer Maynor was still granted the title of Head of Government candidate while the others who stayed kept their offices. The new chairman stated that the party's support towards free education, free healthcare, and mixed economy would continue on. During the time period in which the FAP were absent, several parties including the KHP and VFA disbanded. Although the VFA returned and the KHP are slated to return, the three largest political parties still were gone, and over 250+ seats were open in the Imperial Diet. The coalition known as the "Liberal Nationalists", composed of just three parties, soon siezed a super-majority of seats and moved to reverse just about every single law passed by the Fascist Authority or other opposition. They also excluded the returning VFA and the Hulstrian Labor Party from their newly formed cabinet. Thanks to the influx of partisanship plus calls from various parties for the return of the Fascist Authority to bring back stablity (Franklin Howard Roderick coined the phrase "When there is no Authority, there is no order"), the party returned to full political activity shortly after the Roderick Brothers Coup. With the Fascist Authority Party's return, Spenzer Roderick Jr quickly formed an alliance with the Hulstrian Labor Party, and sought out to create change for the better. The two parties soon went on a massive reform and repeal law blitz in the Imperial Diet, sprawling in the creation of the Central Deal. The Central Deal & Stance Aganist Republicanism and the FAP closer in legislative affairs]] Party chairman Spenzer Roderick Jr annouced a new plan to help recharge the party after its short isolationaist period and jump start the new alliance with the Hulstrian Labor Party. Calling it the "Central Deal" the two parties pushed new legislation to strengthen the central government in a responsible, efficient way to benefit the people in Greater Hulstria with relations to the economy, infrastructure, military, and environment protection. In return to the people Roderick Jr stated that the party (FAP) would ease restrictions on civil rights, propose permissive laws on civil liberties, free education, and promote a majority private economic scene along with low taxes for every citizen in the nation. Reported in its party newspaper, several hardline economic conservatives took over several positions in the party cabinet, and the Deal for the most part is to promote a greater free market society but still allowing government regulation to ensure accountability and workers rights or in other words, a general mixed economy. Working with the Hulstrian Labor chairman, the two parties were able to pass several original laws, take aim at reforms, and overturn laws. The Deal is considered a success and continues on today. ]] During the year 2668 the Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz was overthrown by a radical, republicanist faction called the "Revolutionary Republican Army" and pushed the leadership of the Vereinigte Freiheit into the "underground", hiding Greater Hulstria with some crossing into the Eastern Territories. The RRA established themselves not only as a political party with seats in the Imperial Diet but went as far as creating a seperate paramilitary organization called the "Hulstrian Republican Army". While many in the political scene considered the coup reasonable and common, the move to create a military faction opposite to the National Army alarmed many, and FAP chairman Spenzer Roderick Jr was the first of many party leaders to call foul. The rest of the nation argeed that allowing such steps would not be tolerated and banded together to curtail HRA activities. The Stance Against Republicanism saw an interest to bring back the Paramilitary Organisations Act that stated any paramilitry organization that is linked, funded, or run by a political party would be illegal. Spenzer Roderick Sr helped repeal the Act 18 years ago but son Roderick Jr sought to help bring it back to mark the paramilitary organization (HRA) illegal. After a car bomb in the crownland of Hilgar killed former VFA foreign affairs minister, the call for the elimination of the Hulstrian Republican Army grew even louder and more fierce. Politicians in the Diet knew of the activities of the HRA in the Eastern Territories but with the organizations move to gain positions inside the country to set up their own tactical points, it was the final straw. A bill proposed by the Christian Liberal Party sought to make the entire Revolutionary Republican Army and its affiliates completely illegal slapping highly strict legal sanctions to boot, it was labeled as the "nuclear option". It passed with a 581 out of 650 seat yes majority along with the original Paramilitary Organisations Act. The new laws completely knocked out the RRA/HRAs chances of restoring a Hulstrian Republic. A new, royalist political party soon took the place of the Revolutionary Republican Army in 2669, and many of the old leadership of the Vereinigte Freiheit Allianz that were able to survive are now part of the new political party. The bills were considered a huge success because of its swift action towards the organization, it was able to get done within 2 years of the first reports of the new republican movement. The RRA/HFA conflict lead to the argeement between the Fascist Authority Party and the Hulstrian Nationalist Party to end past differences and work together in the "One Nation, One Future" provisions. Old Right Coalition allies, the Patriciate Coalition , also emerged as a political power again during the HRA incidents, however the old "Right Coalition" was not re-established. Political Points of View The Fascist Authority Party follows the concept of national consvervatism, far right wing policies, progressivism, and the religious right. The party as well supports a militarist/nationalist lifestyle and a moderate isolationist stance towards world affairs. Despite the strong beliefs in nationalism, religion and morality, the party pursues progressive policies such as; Free National Healthcare, Free Telephone Line Fees, Free Education, Workers Rights, State-funded welfare services, and environmental protection through government owned establishments. The party is considered a convinced unitarist and strong central government advocate. Nuclear energy as an alternative mean is also a top agenda as is an all around religious society. The FAP is one of the many parties in Greater Hulstria thats supports the current Monarch currently in place. Despite their often far-right/reactionary politics, the party is known to join alliances with leftist parties, and at times support liberal agendas. The party are members of several right wing organizations such as; The Religious Right League, Right-Wing Party Association, and the Christian Nationalist Union. Other memberships are included in; the World Economic Forum, World Nuclear League, Central Government Advocates and the International Authoritarian Organization. Party Cabinet Links *Greater Hulstria *Politics of Greater Hulstria *Dovani *Kien *Mitrania *Spenzer Roderick *Spenzer Roderick Jr *Hulstrian Labor Party *Progressive Liberal Party of Hulstria